Music and Love
by SoStillSoSilent
Summary: Demyx always watches Zexion. The boy who always sits alone. One lunch he finds they share a common interest...[Zemyx, slight AkuRoku, slight SoraxRiku]


It hurt me to watch him sat there by himself. I wanted to go over, to talk to him but I knew I couldn▓t. I▓d freeze if I tried and my friends would never let me anyway. He▓s just not someone you talked to.

⌠Staring again, Dem?■ I turned to see a red-haired boy with a cheesy grin on his face.

⌠Hmm, what made you think that Axel?■ I asked him.

⌠You always stare at him, go and talk to him!■ He laughed.

I decided to ignore him. Axel is a pain in the ass most of the time. Almost always in fact. Axel laughed again and walked off. I just watched the Silver-haired boy again.

At lunch, I went up to the music rooms. There was only one other person in there but I blushed when I realised it was him. I decided to just do what I▓d come to do. I picked up my sitar and played. I lost my self in the music. Then, I heard a piano playing along with me. I never knew he could play the piano.

He looked over at me and just for a second I met his eyes. It shocked me. He opened his mouth as if he was going to say something when the bell rang through school. He never spoke to anyone. After the bell rang he didn▓t say whatever it was he was going to say and stood up and rushed out.

I decided I was coming back here tomorrow. Especially if it meant I got to play music with him again. I couldn▓t believe I▓d found something we had in common. I was amazed.

On the way home, I walked past his house and heard shouting from inside. I knew his parents we▓re dead so guessed he was arguing with his brother. Xemnas was a jerk everyone knew that and bully too and I have to admit it worried me. A lot.

His front door opening snapped me back to reality. I looked up as he stepped out the front door. Was he crying? I noticed a bruise on his face that defiantly wasn▓t there before.

He looked up at me and I thought I saw him give a little smile. I watched him storm off down the street. I was shocked again. He acknowledged that I existed. Normally, he doesn▓t talk or look at anyone or make eye contact or even stay in the same room as people.

He was a recluse. He kept to himself and everyone avoided him. I wanted to know him better though. I wanted to get to know more about him than just his name. I love him. Him and his sad little smile. Him and that look in his eyes, the one that cries out for help. I love him.  
The next day, at lunch, I went up to the music rooms again and again he was the only other person there. I sat down and started playing and he joined in. After, we finished the first song I made a decision I was going to talk to him.

⌠ Y┘your really good.■ I managed to spit out.

⌠Thanks, your way better though.■ He replied. Oh my god he replied! ⌠It▓s strange for you to come up here more than once a week■

⌠Yeah, I normally only come up on-■

⌠Mondays, I know┘ I normally try and avoid being here when other people are■ He interrupted staring at the ceiling.

⌠Why?■ I asked him.

⌠I guess I▓m just used to people not talking to me■ He smiled. Wow. The emo kid smiled. ⌠ Why did you come back again today?■

⌠I liked playing the music with you, I thought you▓d be here today too and to be honest I▓ve been looking for an excuse to talk to you for ages.■

⌠Really? I kinda wished you▓d come back up today┘■He said.

⌠Zexion? Wait for me after school, I walk past your house anyway, it▓d be nice to have someone to walk home with, okay?■ I asked him and I felt my heart speed up.

⌠Sure┘■ He whispered just as the bell rang and we both picked our bags up and ran to class before our form tutor killed us for being late.

Axel was sat with Roxas when I got into class. Riku was sat at the front with Sora and they were fighting as always. I laughed at them as Sora knocked Riku off his chair and then we all fell silent as Mr Highwind came in.

After form I had English with Mr Valentine. Now if anyone was scary it was him. That man looked like a vampire. Plus, he only has one arm the other one cut off in an accident and replaced with a metal claw. Creepy.

After school, I saw Zexion stood at the gates waiting for me. As he saw me I noticed that same little smile he▓d given me in the music room and I smiled back at him. When, I got over to him I hugged him and I think it shocked him because it took a few minutes for him to respond. That day was the fastest walk home ever.

Just before he went in I asked him whether he▓d come to the cinema with me on Saturday and he said he would. I was ecstatic! Good job it was Friday.

When I woke up on the Saturday morning, I was in the best mood I▓d ever been in and I got dressed as fast as I could. After breakfast, I saw it was already 10 o▓clock and decided to go and get Zexion. I walked around to his house and knocked on the door. After a while his brother Xemnas answered.

⌠You want Zexion?■ he asked

⌠Yeah please,■ I replied.

Xemnas opened the door so I could get through.

⌠His room is the loft room. Think he▓s still asleep.■ Xemnas moaned.

I went up the stairs and saw another set of stairs leading to the attic. I went up again and stepped into a large room with black walls and a huge piano in the corner. I saw the bed and noticed Zexion was still asleep. I blushed. I went over and nudged him and he started to wake up.

⌠Demyx? What time is it? Did Xemnas let me sleep in again?■ He asked half asleep.  
⌠Musta done and it▓s about half 10■ I answered.

⌠Hang on then I▓ll be a minute■ He said climbing out of bed.

I saw that he only had a pair of black pants on and no top. I couldn▓t stop staring and I knew he▓d noticed. He was looking at me. I was so embarrassed but just couldn▓t stop staring.

⌠What are you looking at?■ He asked, playfully. Was he flirting with me?

⌠Erm┘■ I stuttered unable to get the words out. ⌠You┘■ Oh god embarrassed.

⌠Me? Why? You▓ve gone bright red.■ He laughed.

⌠I know it▓s just I┘.■

⌠You what?■

⌠Never mind┘. Just get dressed.■

⌠Tell me Demyx, what are you so embarrassed about? You know if you we▓re gay I wouldn▓t have a problem with that■

⌠Even if it was you I liked?■ I ventured.

⌠Even if it was┘■ He bit his lip.

⌠It is┘■

⌠I guessed as much■

I walked over and wrapped my arms around him and he wrapped his around me. We kissed and I have to say it was one the best moments of my life.

⌠I love you┘■ I whispered in his ear

⌠I love you too┘■ He whispered back.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


End file.
